Yugioh Past Adventures
by Asperox
Summary: Come and read about the pharaoh and his brother soatem that has a new millenium item the millenium locket and there chilhood friend mana and all there adventures from beating the baddies to hummor to maybe a littile romance
1. Chapter 1

Yugioh past adventures

Soatem: hi im Soatem (pronounced So-atem I live in Egypt with my brother Atem (original name of the pharaoh in Yugioh) and both our parents our dead but of course we have friends like Mana our old childhood friend that is a apprentice wizard she actually trains under mahad who is part of the sacred guardians who guard me and my brother there made up of our friends like Aknadin, Mahad, priest seto, isis, shada, and karim then there's Shimon our royal adviser. Now im about to tell a story about basically all the adventures we have so sit back and relax ill start when I found a discovery that could change my way of dueling forever, oh one more thing me and Atem and the sacred guardians have these things called Millenium items mine is the Millenium locket where I keep a tiny painting of me Atem and Mana now each Millenium item has a special power mine is to be able to change any room to my benefit (basically early field card) and able to hold anything inside it and it won't even be heavy as for the others Millenium items powers your learn along the way now time to begin.

Atem: hello Soatem where is he

Mana: Atem or should I be calling you stuff like pharaoh our your highness any ways where's Soatem I mean the other pharaoh it's your guys birthday I was just on my way

Atem: I don't know I have the guards searching for him and me I can't help it he's missing for our birthday party

Mana: ill help you find him

Atem: thanks

Mana: any time I have to talk to him any ways

Narrator: a guard runs up to the pharaoh and Mana

Guard: Pharaoh I've got news Priest seto missing to and we found a note in seto's room it's from both of them

Atem: ok let's hear it

Guard: ahem Dear brother me and seto our searching for more monster a specific type actually it'll be a surprise that im going to add to my collection please don't get upset I'll be back shortly I know where they all lay in one pacific place also we went in secret to make Shure we weren't followed and tell everyone im just out for a walk and if you don't get this well im dead when I get back any ways happy birthday. That's it sire

Atem: I should have known our dismissed

Guard: yes your majesty (leaves)

Mana: oh Ra where could he be

Atem: who knows

Mana: hmm well I guess we have to wait till he gets back

Atem: guess so

Mana: by the way some villagers have been asking me why are there two Pharaohs I mean I know you guys recently became Pharaohs but even I don't get it

Atem: since where twins even though not really identical the law says whenever the other king is to die or if one gets married determines who is true Pharaoh but me and Soatem like it how it is now also I can kind of see why he wants more powerful monster I got the gods and he's got neos

Mana: oh still I hope he's all right

Atem: me to

Mana: wait if he said he's looking for monsters then we should go to his shrine that's where he would go once he got the new monsters

Atem: right lets go (they both dash of to Soatem's shrine that holds slabs that contain monsters)

_Cut Sean to Ruins of the Immortals_

Soatem: (dodging traps with priest seto and fighting the holder of the immortals as a fire ball is about to hit him he starts signing) yea uh Im Batman whoa yo don't make me get my game on up in here up in here yo don't make me through a face down up in here up in here yo don't make me get my game on up in here up in here yo don't make me through a face down up in here up in here well its good thing I play a lot of assassins creed huh ok pal you obtusely don't know who I am the names Pharaoh Soatem and im absolutely flawless oh, how about a little help neos. (I know that was from Yugioh abridge by shadyvox but I took it and replaced some words so it's not my song it's his)

Priest Seto: why are you singing in a time like this my king?

Soatem: because I know im going to win Neos finish this now

Holder of the immortals: (earthbound line walker basically) ahhhhhhh you won

Soatem: now Priest seto take out the immortals and place them on the slabs

Priest seto: ok Millenium rod put the darkness in this man's soul to the slabs (Millenium rod glows and does its task)

Holder of the immortals: ahhhhhhhh

Soatem: yea ok now Millenium locket carry the slabs within you (Millenium locket glows and does its task)

Priest seto: whoa that was tuff

Soatem: yea but it is my big surprise once me and my brother have our annual birthday dual.

Priest Seto: ok let's get on are horses and drop off your new slabs at your shrine and head to the party

Soatem: right there going to be so surprised once the see an earthbound immortal lets go (and they both left to go to the party)

_Cut scene to Soatem's shrine_

Soatem: ok priest seto you go to the party ill catch up

Priest Seto: ok see you there (leaves)

Soatem: ok now time to get these slabs up

Mana: where were you?

Atem: yes please tell us

Soatem: oh hi Mana hi bro I take it you dint get my note

Mana: we got it

Atem: still why not look for monsters before our birthday party

Soatem: I was busy and I just have neos and you always beat him so I decide to get more

Atem: ok fine let's just go to the party

Mana: yea

Soatem: ok let me just put these slabs up (puts all slabs up) ok ready

Atem: oh yea can't wait for our duel at the end of the party

Soatem: ha me to

Mana: wait can I give you guys your present now

Atem and Soatem: we don't see why not

Mana: ok (kisses Soatem on the cheek then Atem) tehe (blushes and runs off)

Soatem: (blushing)

Atem: oh stop blushing she does this every year

Soatem: yea but she blushed when she kissed me

Atem: what well she did seem more worried about you than usual odd

Soatem: well we better go to the party

Atem: right

Narrator: at the party the danced they sang they hung with friends at cake and then it was finally time for the duel

Mana: ok I've been selected to reff this duel so you know the rules 1 monster only if your monster gets destroyed you loss and should rest up(fact in the show when your monster was destroyed in ancient Egypt you would actuary take some damage yourself) any ways ready begin

Atem: come forth slifer the sky dragon (spot on duel disc shines and a little picture appears and slifer appears and is now in the very room note instead of saying this every time im going to just say they call it and you guys know what happen now for you who haven't seen the show in it the ancient duel disc only got 3 slots can't use spell or traps only if you got a spellcaster or if there are actual traps in the room and the duel disc where made out of gold now back to the duel)

Soatem: Ok Millenium lockets turn this room into something good for Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua

All: AN EARTHBOUND INMORTAL!

Soatem: that's right

Atem: won't do you any good against a god

Soatem: wrong I can attack you directly and slifer can't select him as a target he just that power full but I'll let on this hit me then the my illusion room is destroyed and he's gone but now Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua attack him directly

Atem: ahhhh how does this even work he thought

Soatem: I forgot I can attack slifer but he can't attack me so Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua attack slifer again and again

Atem: no slifer aim for Soatem

Soatem: Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua stay in front of slifer make Shure he doesn't get around and attack him to

Atem: he's unstoppable I should give and think how to beat him next time he thought

Soatem: ok Earth-

Atem: stop I give up you win

Crowd: what the other Pharaoh won maybe he could be the next true Pharaoh

Mana: and the winner is Soatem

Soatem: I won

Atem: could job brother

Soatem: you to

Mana: you one oh my gosh you actuary one (hugs Soatem)

Soatem: thanks also manna I've been wondering why your acting so wired hugging e worry about me and when you kissed me you blushed this time to

Mana: um well were older now and I was thinking maybe we could be more then friend's maybe boyfriend girlfriend deal she said while blushing and looking shy

Atem: WHAT

Mana: be quiet pharaoh you weren't even supposed to be part of this conversation

Atem: I can't help it if you say it right in front of my face

Soatem: yes

Atem: what

Soatem: I said yes I've had a crush on Mana since we met I love her

Mana: (blushing) you do

Soatem: of course (smiles)

Atem: well it's settled your now boyfriend and girl friend

Soatem: yea (puts fist up in air)

Atem: oh Ra

So how did you like my new story remember you can leave reviews also what did you think about oh my ra instead of oh my god since ra is the Egyptians sun god so till next time bye


	2. Chapter 2

Yugioh Past Adventures

Ch.2

Narrator: we start this journey with Soatem in his bedroom

Soatem (**thinking**): it's just been a day since Mana said she had liked me and we got together but I still got to stay focus on my work me and shada (**a member of the Scared Guardians and holds the Millennium key**) have to go on patrol but everyone thinks Its I bad idea for a Pharaoh to go out and search for crime they say it's would better if I just stay in the place but I would never want crime in my kingdom so I must patrol the city and little by little the city will be so safe you could walk in a dark alley at midnight and even so it's not my peoples fault they do bad things it's the shadow monster that dwell within them so we get the shadow monster out by putting it into a slab but this is usually very painful for them and I fear maybe someday someone could die from it.

Shada: Sire are you ready if not I could come back

Soatem: oh yes im ready have you prepared our horses

Shada: yes Sire

Soatem: then we shall go now

Shada: what about your brother

Soatem: oh he's with Mahad talking about safety of the people while he should join us instead take action

Shada: but if both of you were to be killed Sire the city would fall

Soatem: I guess your right any ways we should forget about that and go on patrol

Shada: of course sire

Narrator: so they got on their horses and headed into the city

Soatem: it's always so interesting in the city children playing merchants selling all sorts of things seems peaceful now but yet there's still crime and if we just let the guards handle it there a bit too rough

Shada: yes sire but the guards have to be just in case there is a shadow monster in the human

Soatem: I can't wait to stop these shadow monsters once and for all

Narrator: then Soatem here's crying from close by

Little girl: Waaaawaaaa

Soatem: look Shada it's a little girl crying you keep patrolling ill see what's it about

Shada: ok sire

Narrator: so shada leaves and Soatem gets off his horse and starts to ask the little girl what's wrong (**the girl is like 4 years old**)

Soatem: what's wrong little one are you lost

Little girl: uh huh

Soatem: well come on lets go find your parents what's your name by the way

Sarah: Sarah

Soatem: well Sarah im one of the two Pharaohs

Sarah: you're the Pharaoh

Soatem: yup now who where you with before you got lost

Sarah: my sister

Soatem: and what does she look like

Sarah: she has a white robe on and a golden necklace and on the hood a golden bird

Soatem: hmm seems easy to find but did you say gold

Sarah: yes

Soatem (**thinking**): odd not to many villagers have a lot of gold

Soatem: ok let's go then take my hand and will find her together

Sarah: ok mister Pharaoh (**grabs Soatem's hand**)

Narrator: so they got on Soatem's horse and wondered around till they found a figure that matches the description

Soatem: accuse me mam is your sister

Isis: oh yes I've been looking everywhere for her PHARAOH?

Soatem: ISIS you have a sister and what are you doing here also I thought you were in the palace (**note Isis is a member of the Sacred guardians also is the holder of the****Millennium Key other note the Sacred Guardians can also be called the six priest**)

Isis: well I was but I barely get to see Sarah so I took the day off but I couldn't tell you because you had already left on patrol

Soatem: oh well sorry also your little sister is a smart girl she described you with ease

Isis: yah I teach her sometimes

Soatem: well you're doing a good job and Isis

Isis: yeah

Soatem: have tomorrow off to

Isis: what I couldn't do that what about the palace

Soatem: well honestly I didn't even think that a member of the sacred guardians could take a day off but now that I do I want you to spend tomorrow with Sarah instead

Isis: thank you Pharaoh thank you so much

Sarah: thank you mister Pharaoh

Soatem: any time, well I better be off have to catch up to shada and finish patrolling

Isis: ok bye

Sarah: bye

Soatem: bye

Narrator: so Soatem hopped on his horse and road and found Shada in an alley battling a shadow creature that had come out of a thief's body that looked a lot like a clown made from wood

Soatem: Shada you ok

Shada: no sire this wood clown thing keeps on going into the surrounding doors of houses and wood houses if I attack I would destroy their home

Soatem: that all well then Millennium Locket change the field to a stone tome (**the Millennium Locket glows then transforms the playing alley into a stone tomb**)

Soatem: not only that but im going neos arise

Shada: Ready sire when we defeat this well put it into the slab

Soatem: right go neos attack him

Shada: Two headed jackal you to attack

Narrator: the wood clown gets knocked out

Soatem: ok now Millennium Locket release the slab then put that monster in it then return the slab (**the Millennium Locket glows then does all that**)

Shada: you did it sire

Soatem: wrong we did it now let's get back to the castle idled like to speak to my brother about this

Shada: ok Sire

Narrator: so they got there horse and went to the castle and Shada said bye and went to his room and Soatem went to the throne room to find his brother with some boy there age

Atem: ah brother hello did your patrol go well

Soatem: yes we have a new creature ill think I'll take it it's a clown that can go into any kind of wood

Atem: ah good job also ill like you to meet a price of Saudi his names Melvin

Melvin: good afternoon Pharaoh I brought you a gift to show my respect (**hands Soatem a cage with a bird in it)**

Soatem: he's so cool what's his name

Melvin: Mr. Tweettums (**note I know this is another Yugioh abridge reference and trust me I don't own it and for the future I will not state this note**)

Soatem: …. Beast name ever

Melvin: I know right

Soatem: thanks I always wanted a pet

Atem: well that was a good way to start a friendship

Soatem: yea it was *yawn* sorry im a little tired from patrolling don't mean to be rude or anything but I'll have to accuse myself I need to rest

Melvin: but of course

Atem: bye

Soatem: goodbye

Narrator: Soatem goes to his room

Soatem: oh I hate it when it gets political but I did get a cool bird (**lets Mr. Tweettums out of the cage and Mr. Tweettums gets on his shoulder**) you like it there little guy

Mr. Tweettums: tweet

Narrator: then Soatem notices a movement from behind his bed then suddenly Mana jumps out at him

Mana: Pharaoh your back I missed you so much

Soatem: Mana how did you get in my room!

Mana: didn't you notice there weren't any guards

Soatem: what did you do to them?

Mana: just use the disappear spell

Soatem: bring the back and why would you

Mana: they wouldn't let me in to see you they said you went out anyways but then I wanted to surprise you and even though I said I was your girlfriend they still wouldn't let me in

Soatem: ok if it means that much to you I'll tell the guards you have full access to my room 24 7 ok

Mana: oh thank you thank you thank you I promise ill come at the right times

Soatem: ok oh yeah I like you to meet Mr. Tweettums my pet bird

Mana: awww he's so cute where did you get him

Soatem: a visiting prince named Melvin

Mana: cool why is he here

Soatem: well once per year a prince from a neighboring kingdom comes to battle another prince of Egypt it's kind of like a battle of kingdoms for fun

Mana: oh but there are no princes right you and the other Pharaoh our both Pharaoh

Soatem: uh right so that means price Melvin gets to choose which one he wants to face it's actually more political though

Mana: oh ok well where you going to rest

Soatem: yea but I'll stay up a little to talk oh and Mana

Mana: yea

Soatem: bring back the guards when you leave I'll tell them when I wake up from my nap

Mana: ok Pharaoh

Narrator: so they talked a bit more there was some blushing and then they said goodbye to each other Mana brought back the guards and when Soatem woke up from his nap he told the about Mana until next time bye

**So what do you guys think of this chapter remember im open to ideas for the story and if you have questions you can ask till next time** guys


End file.
